


The Last Dance

by fits_in_frames



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was never supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

This was never supposed to happen. HJs by day, Swing Kids by night, you said. They'd never split us apart, you said.

You told me you loved me once. We were sitting on the docks one night, and you took my hand and leaned your head on my shoulder and whispered it into the dark and the cold. You laughed and said that not even Swing Kids could admit that, not in the secretest of secret clubs, not anywhere. You said I couldn't tell anyone--not even Arvid.

Now I can't tell him anything at all. I can't tell him how dancing with you felt like dancing with myself, like we were the same person. I can't tell him how we used to meet in the alleyway between tunes and spend more time watching out for HJs than actually kissing, or how we'd sneak off sometimes to God knows where to make love in near silence and pitch darkness and ten minutes later smoke a whole pack of cigarettes while getting dressed. I can't tell him how I would have given anything for you, even my own life, or how watching you become one of them hurts inside--physically hurts. I can't even tell him how much I still love you, despite it all.

Tonight, I'm surrounded by people, yet alone on the dancefloor. In my heart, I know that this is my last dance, and I wish you were here. We'd be spinning with our hands on each other's waists. We'd be moving to the same rhythm, the same tune. We'd both be whole again.


End file.
